My Mother's Keeper
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Sally finds her mother depressed, and decides to cheer her up in a rather creative manner. Sally X Alicia yuri/incest/lemon. Something I had in my crazy mind. All those offended by this, I apologize beforehand.
1. I Want to Be Loved

Winter. Rain. Horrible heat. A terrible storm had stricken the Kingdom of Acorn. Due to the late hour, all the residents were dormant and warming themselves in their beds, hence the "horrible" heat. Well, almost all of them. Queen Alicia Acorn was too preoccupied to fall asleep, despite the late hour. She was listening to sad rock music while holding a photo of her family; her husband Maximillian, their children Sally and Elias, and of course, herself. They looked so happy together. A tear dropped from the queen's eye and fell right on her face in the photo. So what made Alicia so sad, you ask?

_-Point of view shift-_

Nothing like a hot shower late at night. I love the feeling of the hot water striking me endlessly and cleaning me everywhere. So refreshing. I came out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. "Hello there gorgeous", I said to myself and gave myself a lick. I made my last preparations before bed and wore my pajamas and slippers. My pajamas were warm and they covered my body almost entirely, except for a small triangle to leave my navel free. It's mainly because of my piercing; I just like showing it off.

After getting dressed, I was about to enter my room, but I suddenly heard sobbing sounds coming from my parents' bedroom. I started feeling worried and I felt a need to check what was going on, so I walked ever so slowly towards my parents' room. The sobbing became louder, and I noticed the song I Want to Be Loved by Bon Jovi was playing faintly. At this moment I knew something was wrong. Don't get me wrong, I like Bon Jovi, but damn it, did mother steal my CDs again?

When I finally reached the door, I hesitated at first and thought of turning away and going to my room like nothing happened. But then I thought, maybe something serious is going on here. I finally decided to make a move and knock on the door.

"Come in", mother said from behind the door. I entered and closed the door behind me. "Sally baby, why are you still awake? Aren't you tired?" mom asked me after turning the music off.

"I could ask you the same thing, mom", I replied. "I just heard someone crying and I wanted to see if something's wrong. And by judging the source of the sobbing coming from here and one of my CDs was playing from your music system, I assumed it was you who was crying and... I was thinking you... might want a little company".

Mother blushed and looked at me in surprise, and then she let out a sad sigh. "Come here, Sal. There's something I need to tell you", she said. I got on the bed and sat next to her, and she put her hand on my shoulder and patted it gently. "Listen baby, I know you won't like to hear this, but there is something you need to know", she said and gulped. "Father left me".

I gasped in shock and my heart started beating faster. "What!? But why?" I asked.

"Sally honey, you know mommy and daddy sometimes do stupid things, right?" mom asked me and I nodded in confusion. "Well, mommy slept with another woman".

"Huh!? Why did you do this!?" I asked in shock. I couldn't help but feel a bit angry; however, I didn't want to show it. My eyes started to hurt as well.

"It's because your father has been cheating on me with her for the following weeks", mother responded, leaving me in complete shock. Why would father do this? He is an honored man who rules an entire kingdom and he has a loving family, so what the hell? I wanted to believe my mother was lying, but I couldn't lie to myself. I knew she was telling the truth. Sad but true, just like what Metallica said.

"Who was it, mom?" I asked faintly. My brief sense of anger at mother immediately faded away. I could tell mommy felt slightly relieved I wasn't angry at her, despite the tears her eyes were dropping.

"It was Rosemary Prower, Tails' mother", mom told me. Tails and I were great friends, and he was like a little brother to me. Sometimes Tails and his mother are invited to us for dinner and etcetera, and I would have some fun with Tails.

"All these times your little friend came here with his mother, she and your dad would sneak out and... you know what", mom cried. "One day I peeked on them without their notice, and that's how I found out about their little affair. I wondered what he finds in her that I don't have. So I decided to tempt Rosemary and have sex with her myself, and father caught me. Rosemary ran away from the room and father and I started to argue, and things turned out ugly. And to think he fucked her on this very bed. What does she have that I don't!?" she burst into tears, and I leaped into her arms and hugged her. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as well. "Tell me the truth Sally, am I not attractive anymore?"

OK... that was... unexpected. Did she really ask me this now? "Come on ma, just because father doesn't find you attractive anymore it doesn't mean other people won't beg to differ", I replied. I tried to think of the best response I could find. I seriously didn't know how else to answer this weird question.

"Honey, I just want you to know that despite all this mess, I still love you", mommy cried while patting my head. "And I'm sure your dad loves you too, it's just he doesn't love me anymore. Father left, your brother went to live with his girlfriend, you're all I have now Sal".

"Don't cry mama", I said. "I know you still love me, and I love you too. I'm not mad or anything, and I will always be with you".

"I want you to promise me you'll never leave me, my darling princess. You're all I have now", mom said.

"I promise", I replied. Mother kissed my forehead and I snuggled on to her. We remained hugged for a while until I decided to start kissing her cheeks. I could tell she was enjoying this, so I lowered my trail of kisses down to mommy's muzzle, and then to her neck and her chest. It slightly surprised her, but she was even more surprised after I crawled under the blanket and started licking her from below.

"Woah baby, wh-why are you doing this?" mom asked me.

"Honestly... I don't know. I assume it's just my way of saying I love you and that I will always stick with you to the end", I replied. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No baby please don't stop, it feels really good!" mommy replied. "I'm actually really glad you're doing this hun, this is a rather creative and beautiful way to express your love to me", she added and started moaning faintly.

"I'm glad you're satisfied mom, all I want to do is make you happy", I said and kept licking her. "Besides, you taste really good!"

"Thank you sweetie. Keep going, my angel", mommy replied and patted my head. I know what I was doing was extremely controversial to say the least, but I wanted to cheer mommy up. All she wanted was some love, and I wanted to give her what she wanted. After a while, I unbuttoned mom's nightgown and started licking her belly. I won't deny, mommy looks really beautiful.

"Tee hee hee, you're tickling me, hun!" mommy giggled as I kept licking and kissing her beautiful belly. "I really like the feeling of your tongue and lips on my stomach. It just feels so comfortable and relaxing, I love that", she added while patting my head.

"I'm so glad to hear you laughing again mother", I replied. Mommy kept laughing quietly as I continued kissing her belly. Her nightgown was completely unbuttoned right now, and I then placed my tongue on mother's melons, drawing another whispering moan from her.

"Am I doing OK mother?" I asked.

"Sure you are hun", mommy replied while patting my head. "You're just doing what you used to always do when you were a little baby. You're sucking my nipples. I really missed that feeling, and now you're finally giving it back to me after all these years. It just feels awesome... so fucking nostalgic", she sighed happily.

"Dirty talking, huh mom?" I said mischievously while licking mommy's jugs. "I find it really sexy and adorable at the same time. Please go on, mommy. Keep talking dirty to me".

"Yeah, you love your mother, don't you bitch?" mom asked wickedly while stroking my back.

"I love my mama. Ma mama ma", I replied in a juvenile manner. Mommy closed her eyes and laughed playfully while patting my chest. I started moaning like a crying dog while my hands and tongue were playing with mom's breasts. "Will you lick my melons too, mama?" I asked childishly. "Pwease?"

"Sure I will, my precious", mommy replied and licked my forehead. "Now nibble and suck on mama's melons harder, my darling little bitch", she said and I obeyed. I laughed at her use of profanity on me. I don't know why, but I just found something very loving in it.

"Good girl", mommy said seductively while patting me. "Tell me how you love tasting me, my sweet little princess".

"Yes mama. I love making you happy", I replied while shedding a tear of happiness. "And do you know what else?"

"What else, my darling daughter?" mommy asked.

"I love being your bitch", I answered childishly while stroking mommy's face.

Mommy closed her eyes and laughed again. "You're so sweet to me, Sally", she said and slowly licked my face.

"Is there anything else I can do to make you happy, mama?" I asked.

Mommy nodded. "Come closer, my daughter", she replied. I obeyed and she gently locked her lips with mine. I was amazed. Mom is an amazing kisser. No one has ever kissed me like this. It's not that I've never kissed anyone before, but mommy's kiss had something very... special. I felt very excited, I've never felt something like this before. It was the best kiss I had ever received. Mother then pulled away gently and licked my muzzle.

"Did you enjoy this, my darling?" she asked and caressed my face.

"Fuck yes, mommy. That was amazing", I answered. "I don't understand why father doesn't find you attractive anymore. You're an incredibly awesome kisser, and for your question, I think you're extremely attractive, and I love you", I said and gave mother a lick on her neck.

Mommy shed a small tear of excitement. "Thank you, my angel", she sniffed and patted my piercing on my belly. "Allow me to show you how much I love you too".

Mom licked my lips, turned around and sat on my laps. She then started grinding on me playfully and she later turned her head towards me with a naughty grin on her face. "Moan for me Sally", she said.

"Ah... mutter..." I moaned. "It's so intoxicating... I feel so alive..." I said. Mommy kept grinding on me in rhythm with my moans. I snuggled onto her hair and kissed her neck.

"Ooh, you naughty girl", mommy responded in a horny tone and stroked my laps. "You sure know how to give love to your mama", she said while turning her head around and she gave me a kiss. I then started patting her belly. "Your hands are so warm, sweetheart. I'll have to give you massaging lessons", mom said.

"Can I grab your boobs, mama?" I asked in a juvenile manner.

"Of course you can darling, you don't have to ask", mommy replied. I made my move and mommy put her hands on top of mine.

_"Mama's little baby loves fondlin', fondlin', mama's little baby loves fondlin' breasts",_ I sang and made mommy laugh. We then started moving our hands in unison as she kept grinding on me while I pinched her nipples. She licked them along with our fingers.

"Mama, I feel so good!" I moaned out loud after several minutes, and my heart started beating faster. "Mutter, mein herz brennt!" I shouted. Mommy then immediately climbed off my laps and started licking me from below very quickly after taking my pants off.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and came. Mommy laughed wickedly and led her hand towards my face and caressed it. She then touched my mouth, and I grabbed her hand and started sucking her thumb very passionately. Mother smiled at me as I started moaning again. "Mmmmm..." I moaned.

Mommy kissed me on the lips. "Mmm, you taste really good, Sally. Yummy. But we're not done yet, my sweet, sweet little precious".

Mother kissed me once again before lying me down on the bed, and she started licking my piercing. She exploited the fact my navel was bare due to the design of my pajamas. I started laughing due to the ticklish feeling mommy's tongue delivered to my navel.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look with that piercing, Sally dear?" mom asked while she kept licking me.

"Tee hee hee, thanks mommy", I replied. "Please keep licking me mama, it feels really good! I love it so much!"

"Will do sweetie, your body has such an amazing flavor", mom said seductively and took my shirt off. She ascended her licks and kisses onto the upper part of my belly, and later onto my chest.

"You have such beautiful jugs, Sal", mommy said seductively while patting my breasts. "They're so adorable, and your nipples are so hard and sexy. I love that, it's so cute. You are most certainly growing up into a very charming, beautiful and sexy young lady".

"I got it all from you, mama, because you're also very charming, beautiful and sexy", I replied. I moaned and laughed as mommy started licking my tits as if they were giant scoops of ice-cream. Her hand then started rubbing between my legs as I kept moaning in happiness. I moaned louder than mommy did, probably due to my over excitement, or perhaps it could be a matter of age. Mommy then kissed my neck and licked my face before kissing and eating my melons again. This kind of role switch really turned me on.

"Mommy, I'm coming again!" I shouted. Mommy smeared some of my juices on my jugs before putting her fingers in my mouth again after I came. We kissed and she sucked my tits again, and I started patting her head and licking her face.

"Mommy, I've never felt so alive before. This role switch feels really good", I said as mom looked into my eyes. "I love this feeling, ma. I really need your warming love right now".

"Babe you have no idea how happy you made me. You've been such a good girl to your mama, and mama's giving you as good as she gets", mom replied while licking my nipples. "Your knockers sure look fitting for a smiley. Your right could have a sweet smile with its eyes closed, and your left could have a flirtatious wink".

"I'll tattoo them when I get the chance, mama", I chuckled and kept patting mom's head.

"Do you know what would make it better? Milk. I'd really wish to have some fresh, juicy milk on my tongue", mommy said.

"Well, I don't have any milk, but I do have something we can have fun with", I replied and took out a strap-on. I wore it and started pleasing mama as she stood on all fours.

"Yeah that's right Sally, fuck me, my darling daughter, fuck your mother", mommy said.

"Do you like it, ma? I'll never stop making you happy!" I said.

"I love it, darling! Come on, be a motherfucker!" mom shouted. "Motherfucking Aurora I'm gonna burst!" she screamed and came after a while. I laughed playfully and drank her sweet juices, and then I slid my hands across mommy's body and kissed her on the mouth to also share her juices.

"So sweet, almost as sweet as yours, babe", mommy said while caressing me. "You're also an incredible kisser. Out of all the kisses I'd received, yours are the best, my precious daughter".

"I inherited all those from you, mom", I replied while stroking mama's tail. "Am I a certified motherfucker now?" I asked in a horny tone.

"Most certainly, dear. You're a motherfucker, but you're mama's motherfucker" mama said and stroked my strap-on. "I want to fuck you now, sweetheart. Mama wants to fuck you. Please let mama fuck you".

I smiled and handed mommy my strap-on. "Sally wants mama to fuck her too", I replied and climbed on top of mother after she wore the strap-on. I shook myself up and down as mama grabbed my melons and licked them again. I then turned myself around and stood on all fours as mama started stroking my tail and spanking my butt.

"Sweet merciful guns and roses, this feels awesome!" I shouted.

"That's right, scream for me my precious little slut! Scream for mama!" mom gloated while keeping on spanking me.

"Yes mama! Keep spanking me, damn you! It feels so fucking good!" I replied.

"Yeah, who's mommy's little slut!?" mom laughed evilly.

"I am mommy's little slut!" I screamed in joy. "Oh yes, give it to me mother! Motherfucking Sabbath bloody Sabbath almighty I'm gonna fucking burst!" I screamed and came again while falling on the bed. Mommy laughed evilly and started drowning my back with licks and kisses after tossing the strap-on away.

"Who said it was wrong to love my mother this way?" I asked while mom kept kissing me.

"Mmm, I don't think what you did was wrong", mommy replied. "I really enjoyed this, and it's all thanks to you, baby".

"That's all I wanted, ma. I wanted to make you happy again", I said. "In fact, I enjoyed this too. I love being your slut".

"Awwww, come here you", mommy said sweetly and flipped me over so she could steal another kiss from me.

"I still have some more energy left", I said while stroking mother's face.

"Do you want more, darling?" mommy asked and I nodded. "Sit on my laps, honey", mom said and I obeyed. We then grabbed each other's breasts and started squeezing them.

"Ah, baby, you're pressing my breasts! My own daughter is pressing my breasts, it's so awesome!" mother moaned.

"Mommy, I'm starting to feel odd!" I said as we both squeezed each other harder and faster, and all of a sudden we started lactating. "What the fuck!? That doesn't make any sense! You're not even pregnant, mom! And why's this happening to me as well!?" I asked in surprise.

"Well Sally, I have a confession to make", mommy said. "Do you remember that special wine we drank last dinner? Well, what makes it special is its ability to grant or restore the ability to lactate to females who drink from it".

I am nineteen so it's legitimate for me to drink wine. Nevertheless, my eyes widened in surprise after hearing this from mother. "Wow... this is fucking awesome! This gives me an idea", I said seductively and lay on my back. "Climb on top of me, mother".

Mommy obeyed and we started drinking milk from each other's melons. "It's been fucking ages since the last time I drank your sweet milk, mama. It's the most fucking nostalgic thing I can imagine", I said. "How does my milk taste, mama?" I asked.

"Sally baby, your milk has got to be the tastiest thing I have ever had the chance to drink", mommy replied happily. "It's so fucking awesome to have you drinking breast milk from me once again, my precious".

"Breastfeeding my own mother. It feels so intoxicating", I said in joy.

"Daughter's milk. Such an incredible sensation, I never thought it would be so fucking enjoyable", mommy said sweetly. "I must say having this quality time with you is the best experience I ever had, my darling daughter".

"Well I've had my fun time with many guys and girls, but having fun with you is indeed so fun it's immeasurable, ma", I replied.

"When I was your age Sal, I used to be a naughty girl as well", mommy explained. "I loved many guys and girls as well before I met your father".

"I see that's another thing I got from you mother", I replied. "This and your sweet milk".

"I fucking love you Sally", mommy said softly.

"I love you too mommy", I replied. "I want your milk for breakfast every day from now on".

"Only if you let me have yours every breakfast too, honey", mommy responded.

"I promise", I said. Mommy kissed me and flipped me over, and she then started massaging my back. "Wow, that's a surprise!" I giggled.

"That's a token of gratitude for everything you've done for me tonight", mommy replied while massaging me. "You've been so good to me and I want to return you the favor".

"Thank you very much mom", I said. Mother flipped me over again and started massaging my belly. "It feels so divine, how did you become such a professional masseuse, mom?"

"I've taken lessons when I was your age, sweetheart", mom replied. "I'm very glad you like it. If you like, I'll teach you everything I know".

"I'd be honored to learn more things from you", I responded. "Ah yeah, it feels so good", I sighed happily.

"Yeah? And when I do this?" mommy asked seductively and started licking my belly again.

"Aw yeah, I love this!" I moaned. I laughed as mommy kissed and licked my belly continuously while massaging my melons. "I just love it when I get myself into these situations", I said happily.

"You made your mommy happy again, Sal. Now it's mommy's turn to do the same", mother replied. She then initiated another deep kiss with me as we both wrapped our arms around each other. "I love you, my angel", mom said.

"I love you too mama. My love to you is immeasurable", I replied and kissed mama's cheek.

"Hmmm, do you like being my slut? Mommy's pet?" mommy asked me while patting the back of my head.

I licked mommy's breast. "I love being mommy's pet. We should do this more often", I said.

Mommy kissed my nipples. "Let's just keep this between us, alright sweetie?"

"Yes mama", I replied and snuggled on to mother, and she licked my forehead while keeping on hugging me.

"Sleep with me tonight, my darling daughter", mommy said sweetly.

"I can't refuse", I chuckled.

"Please turn around dear, I want to grope you", mommy said.

"Just one more goodnight kiss", I responded. Mommy nodded and we kissed each other's lips one last time. "Goodnight mama. I love you".

"Goodnight Sally", mom said. "I love you too", she added. I then turned around and I fell asleep. Mommy then fell asleep too, with my boobs in her hands.

**Author's note: I originally planned to make this a one-shot, but I'm having second thoughts. Please review, and tell me in your reviews if you like me to continue this story. If you have any continuation ideas, either tell me in your reviews or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this, and if not, my apologies. Stay tuned for more stories from me in the future!**


	2. Double Mothers

Wow, is it morning already? I guess I was sleeping too good, but why? Of course, there is a sleeping beauty by my side! I have never assumed I would ever realize how beautiful and exalted her figure was, let alone feel it so sensually. Her amazing body, her adorable smile, those alluring breasts, just staring at her while she's sleeping in such a cute manner makes me very happy and excited. I never would have thought we would ever sleep in the same bed since Darwin knows when, let alone... wait. It all comes back to me now.

I committed incest.

And I liked it.

Two members of royalty, let alone the queen and her daughter, having an incestuous encounter, and they enjoyed it. It's a good thing all the subjects were asleep due to the late hour and the stormy weather yesterday, otherwise Dio knows what would have happened if someone had caught us. Snitches already have their fate etched in stone, and their fate is guaranteed to occur, I'll make sure of that personally. And the media... those bloodsucking parasites, man I despise them so fucking much.

Or worse, if _HE_ had known about this...

But who knows? After what happened earlier I doubt if he will ever return.

If… if is good.

But do I even want him back? I don't even know. It was his choice to leave me, not mine. He just caught me fucking his new lover he had been hiding from me for Nietzsche knows when. But he overlooked that one small detail that he could lose at least half of his possessions. Oh, the consequences of treason, you can never predict them.

Just at this moment, when we needed each other, she was there for me. She felt it. She felt I had needed her. This sweet angel who is right now sleeping beside me. She reminds me of my younger days. I should know, for she's a flesh of my own flesh. It's like fucking a younger version of myself. I never thought our love would have made it to such a high level, but I think I rather like it. So does she, by judging what happened last night between us.

I hope.

Well, time to wake her up! I'll just try squeezing a bit here and there too... wow, she's so soft! I just can't stop playing with her there! Is it working? I should take a closer look at her charming face...

Her eyes slowly open. She is now smiling at me. "Good morning princess," I said to her. My hands are still placed exactly where they have been on her alluring figure.

"Good morning mom," she replied. "Looks like someone has had a good sleep last night."

"I could say the same thing, baby," I responded. "You're so radiant today, Sal."

"Oh, you know, it's just this feeling after I've done something good to help others. Or my mother in this case," the princess replied and I giggled in response. "Uh, mother? Your hands, they're..."

"Oh sorry babe," I chuckled. "Do you want me to let go of your breasts?"

"No mommy," Sally laughed. "I was hoping you'd continue. And it would also be nice if you could pinch my nipples a bit," she added in a playful yet childish manner.

"Anything for you babe," I said and started fondling Sally's breasts again. "That's the least I can do for what you've done to help me regain my happiness last night," I said while pinching her nipples. "I am raising an angel. An angel that came out of me."

My princess giggled sweetly. "If I'm an angel, then what does it make you, mommy?" Sally asked me with a sweet smile.

"Mmm, I'll let you decide, honey," I replied seductively. My precious then gently pulled me towards her for a sweet, passionate kiss as we warm each other in our embracing arms. How did she become such an experienced kisser? Is it because of me? Just the way her tongue caresses mine... so addicting. I then pulled away gently and gave a kiss to Sally's melons. Mmm, they're so sweet.

"Would you like a morning fuck before breakfast, dear?" I asked.

"Yes please mother, thank you" Sally replied joyfully and handed me her strap-on from last night before standing on all-fours. "Mmm, this feels so good inside me, mama," she said while being done by me. "Thank you so much, mommy."

"It's all for you darling," I said. After we finished, we put on our robes and started preparing breakfast. "Put some bread in the toaster while I prepare some salad, dear."

"Are you sure you don't need any help mom?" Sally asked me after inserting several slices of bread into the toaster. "And what should we drink today?"

"I'm doing pretty fine with the salad here, but thanks for the offer dear," I answered. "And regarding the drinks," I giggled, "we were talking about milk last night, weren't we?"

Sally gave me a mischievous smile. "Would you like to do the honors, mother?" she asked me.

"I know what you mean, honey," I replied in the same manner. Sally took out two glasses, and then I took her breasts out and squeezed them towards one glass. "Is that what you had in mind hun?" I asked seductively while milking my daughter.

"Precisely ma, now it's your turn," my princess replied. She then milked me in the same manner into the other glass.

"Ah, it feels so good!" I moaned happily. "You have a pair of golden hands, baby."

"Tee hee hee, milking is fun!" Sally chuckled. "Speaking of which, how long does the lactation effect last? It doesn't last forever, does it?" she asked while milking me.

"It lasts for approximately a week or several days, otherwise there wouldn't be any point of drinking more of that wine," I replied. We then sat at the table and started eating.

"It's not the same without father or Elias," Sally said. She was right, only the two of us at that large table without Elias and Max indeed feels a bit empty. But I just have to face the fact they will probably never return.

Sally continued: "But what we've done, we should do this more often, I could get used to that."

"I enjoy it too honey, but we must be very careful and keep it to ourselves," I responded. "We most certainly don't want this to fall into the sights of the wrong eyes. You do know there are a lot of extremists out there."

"It reminds me of that author who was accused of watching Nazi porn," Sally said.

"Excuse me?" I asked just to make sure I heard her clear. "What exactly are you talking about, Sal?"

"There was this author named Paul who wrote a short story about a princess who has an incestuous relationship with her mother, the queen," Sally explained. "One of the reviewers has written review which at first seemed legitimate, until the last line which allegedly accused the author of watching Nazi porn, and only because the daughter had barely spoken two sentences in German."

"That's low and disgusting," I said. "These reviewers just do everything they can to get in trouble."

"However, the author and the reviewer have no beef between them after a little talk. The reviewer admitted it was a joke, and he apologized after realizing the author was of Jewish descent," Sally continued.

"Joke or no joke, it's still very racist and immature," I responded. "Racist both towards German people because of that disgusting stereotype, and towards Jewish people because it's just anti-Semitic. Moreover, because the author is technically Jewish, according to the Israeli law, the reviewer risked himself of getting sued for a significant fine sum of at least hundreds of thousands of shekels. And all this because of two sentences."

"I know ma, it's preposterous," Sally replied. "The author was just referencing to a German band he really liked. But the story, it couldn't be... could it?"

"Nah," we said in unison and laughed.

"Well, thank God nobody knows about this," Sally said. "Do you think he's angry at us for what happened last night?"

Her statement surprised me. "Oh Sally my precious," I giggled, "have you forgotten what I had told you? God is just a myth created by humans who needed something to fear from. Shortly afterwards, religious fanaticism started rising and causing extreme disasters which are too catastrophic to describe here."

I never believed in God, nor did I adopt any kind of religion. Because of what I have just told Sally, I stay away from religion as far as I can. Some may find it odd that the queen herself is secular or perhaps even an atheist, let alone teaching her daughter, her heir to the throne, to be secular as well, but I just cannot lie to myself. I cannot let myself believe in something I have never witnessed. Convincing a significant part of the world to believe in a certain being they themselves aren't aware of won't work on me. I laughed at religion long ago; I doubt I'll be an angel when I die. But I never cared, since technically, aside from the dead themselves, nobody knows what happens after death. People just created all this Heaven and Hell issue to scare others, but I have my own things to fear from. However, in order to keep my secularism to myself, I just refrain from mentioning to the public anything that might sound anti-religious or related to religion in one way or another. Even Max used to always change the subject whenever I mentioned anything secular or atheistic when we talked to each other, but I don't know if his reason was because he was getting closer to religion. Though I always felt free to discuss that issue with Elias and Sally.

"Where did you come up with this anyway?" I asked.

"Nowhere really mother, just something Tails told me," Sally answered.

"I didn't know he was a believer," I said. Rosemary never talked to me about religious issues.

"Well, to be honest, he told me he didn't know what to believe anymore," Sally responded.

"Just out of curiosity, how close are you and Tails to each other?" I asked.

"He's kind of... let's just say we're very close to each other, let's leave it that way," Sally replied.

I grinned. "Close like how we're close to each other?" I asked while approaching my daughter.

"Well, uh..." Sally hesitated. I could tell by her tone that she was reluctant to answer me, but I could also tell that her answer to my question would be positive.

"Baby, I just want you to know you can tell me everything," I said while patting my darling daughter's head. "It's OK for me if you have a relationship with multiple people at once, as long as all sides are fine with this. It's always good to have more potential heirs, but no one will ever be a match for you, my precious."

Sally shed a small tear of joy and hugged me. "Thank you, mother. Thanks for understanding."

I patted Sally's hair while sliding my hand across her back. "All I want is for you to be happy, my darling. If you're happy, so am I," I said as I encouraged Sally to sit on my laps. "Remember when you spoke German to me last night?"

"Yes, but I was just quoting lines from songs I like," Sally replied.

I caressed my princess' face and smiled. "That was really cute, I would like to hear some more, please."

"Ich liebe dich, Mutter. Ich liebe dich so viel," Sally whispered while patting my face with her delicate hands.

I moved my head closer to Sally's. "Ich liebe dich auch, meine Lieblings Tochter," I replied. We then closed our eyes and initiated another passionate deep kiss. Her kissing skills are beyond amazing and her lips are so tasty. I carried her towards the living room as we continued our kiss, and we stripped off our robes once sitting on the couch.

"Let me give you another one of my massages, and then I'll give you some more milk," I said while stroking Sally's back.

"Oh yeah mom, ever since yesterday I can never seem to get enough of neither of what you've just mentioned," Sally replied while lying on her belly as I started massaging her back. "Oh yes, that's the spot, just the way I like it. Your hands are very warm too, it feels really good."

"I'm glad you like it Sally babe. I think I should start massaging again, I had a hobby as a masseuse long ago," I said. "When I was younger, I had two masseuses who taught me massaging lessons."

"Your massaging lessons indeed came in handy. My golden hands you said I have were inherited from you as well," Sally replied. I then turned her over and started massaging her belly.

"I would love to give your piercing a little kiss," I said.

"Sure ma, go ahead," Sally replied and I started kissing her piercing. "Give my belly a series of licks as well if you like," the princess added.

"Anything for my darling little angel," I said while licking her beautiful belly. "Mmm, delicious! Say, you never told me where you got this piercing."

"Tails made it for me, and he's working on more," Sally told me as I kept massaging and licking her stomach. "You know he's an inventor, right? He also specializes in jewelry, so he decided to dedicate some his creations to me as well."

"He sure seems to be a creative little man," I said. "Maybe I'll ask him to make something for me as well."

"I'm sure he won't refuse," my princess replied. "Ah, my belly is so happy now."

"So am I, darling," I replied. "Would you like to compare breast size?"

"Sure mom, why not?" Sally replied and got up. "Hmm, yours are still a bit larger than mine," she said while pressing her jugs against mine.

"But yours are still very cute and sexy," I replied.

"And it's all thanks to you, mommy," my princess replied and I kissed and licked her forehead in response.

"You're a good girl, Sal. Now have some milk like I promised you," I said. Sally then sat on my lap and I started breastfeeding her. She moaned happily as I stroked her back and tenderly patted her melons. "Does my milk taste good, honey?"

"Yes mother, it's the tastiest thing I've ever drunk. Mmm, mommy's sweet milk," Sally said while drinking my milk. "Just like old times."

"My thoughts exactly, my precious," I replied. "So much time has passed and you're still so good at this."

"Well, I have my sources," Sally replied. "Do you want some of mine too?"

"Sure baby, thanks for the offer," I replied and began drinking Sally too.

"Yeah, please drink me mother," Sally said softly. "Your tongue is pure magic," she added as I started rubbing gently between her legs.

"Daughter's milk. Yummy. Do you like it when I do this?" I asked.

"Stating I enjoy this is a massive understatement, mama," Sally replied. She then got up and kissed me on my lips before nursing off of me again as I kept rubbing her ever so tenderly. "So tell me mom, how was your sex with Rosemary?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. It was my first sex with a woman for a long time now," I answered. "I don't want to compare it to making love to a man, but let's say it's far different. However, she's no match for you, my sweet little precious."

"I'm really glad to hear that, mommy," Sally responded. "Can I rub you too?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask, dear. Feel free to do so whenever you like," I replied and Sally started rubbing me too. I then lowered my head towards her for another kiss as we kept on rubbing each other gently. "Would you like to help me bring Rosemary here so we could have some fun with her?"

"Tempting," Sally answered. "As much as I hate doing this to Tails... well, father was wrong to cheat on you in the first place... on the other hand, Tails won't know. Let's do this, mom."

"OK then sweetheart, here's the plan," I said.

* * *

_-Point of view shift-_

Once there's this feeling you think you have done something to make yourself feel good, the next day you feel shit for doing it. I am no different. Proof, there's another man in my bed other than my husband, whose whereabouts are unknown, even to me or my son. I guess I just needed him to fill a hole in my desires. And then I became a "victim" of his wife because she thought we actually had sex. And I actually enjoyed being "victimized". I don't even know what I want anymore. But what will my family and friends think about me now? I feel like a total slut. Whoever's up there, I must have angered him a lot. I know God only wants me to be a better person, but why is it his business anyway? Doesn't he have more important issues to worry about other than a lonely vixen who needs love? Even so, I never really had sex with his majesty. But his wife, she's the one who invaded my privacy. Just the way she tempted me to fall to her dirty yet alluring tricks... I know it was wrong, but I didn't wasn't thinking at that moment. There was just something there that made me stop caring. Was it something I had drunk? I don't want to anger the lord, but on the other hand, my man has been absent for so long now...

"Good morning Rosemary," said the king by my side. My slumber lasted much longer than I had expected. I slowly got up to embrace my new man.

"Good morning to you too, your majesty," I replied.

"No need to refer me to as such dear. You can call me Max," the king responded and held my hands. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you Max, that's so kind and graceful of you," I responded while getting dressed. King Max was already dressed, and I followed him to the kitchen as he made coffee for us both.

"It's funny I'm the one making the coffee for a change, I'm used to my butlers and maids making coffee for me and Alicia," Max chuckled, and so did I. He literally read my thoughts regarding that issue. But why does he need any maids or butlers to make coffee for him if he knows how to make such wonderful coffee on his own?

"You're probably thinking why I need butlers or maids to make coffee for me if you like the coffee I make on my own, right?" the king asked me. Man, he really does read my mind! "To be honest, I never thought about this. But since I don't live in my castle anymore, I should start getting used to the fact that I'm reduced to the state of a..."

"Maxi, don't say that. Technically you still own the kingdom and your castle and everything," I comforted him. Well, it wasn't just out of comfort, it's what I believed.

"Well, the problem is that my wife owns the kingdom just as much as I do," Max sighed sadly. I then hugged him to cheer him up.

"You know Maxi, I've been thinking," I said. "How come we never, you know..."

"Rosemary, if I had wanted sex I'd have stayed with my wife," the king responded. "She's been developing an almost nymphomaniac behavior lately, and I don't like where this is going. Her sultry behavior might fall to the wrong directions, and that is what I worry the most."

Wrong directions? Could he mean me? At least there is now a proper explanation for why Alicia had sex with me after discovering my affair with Max rather than doing something harsh to me. Unless... no. She couldn't have.

I understand Max. All he wanted was to rule his kingdom properly without any superfluous obstacles, such as having a nymphomaniac wife. That's why he prefers me, because he sees my personality and behavior as much more stable. But I have needs too, and I feel something for Max. But I still love Amadeus, and I can't betray him like this. Though I had already fallen into Alicia's velvet hands... I've betrayed both Amadeus and Maxi by doing this. But why isn't Max upset with me? There must be some kind of explanation for that.

"I need to go to the restroom," I said. I assume Maxi isn't mad at me because he predicted Alicia would do something like this after discovering he was cheating on her with me. On second thought, this explanation seems too obscure. There must have been something he knows and I don't. Well, back to my coffee. Ugh, it became cold. Woah, I suddenly feel sleepy. But why!? What's happening to me!? "Mr. Acorn! What are you doing here, your majesty!?" That's the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

"She doesn't seem to be waking up, mother."

"Let me try something, honey. Follow my lead."

These were the first things I heard before feeling something soft touching my face, approaching me from several directions. Out of instinct I take my tongue out to lick it. Tastes familiar. Why do I feel so comfortable with this? Is this a good enough reason to open my eyes now?

I see the queen and the princess and their vile smiles on their pretty faces. Wait. Did I just think their faces were pretty? And why are they nude? And these things that touched me... were these their... breasts? That's why the flavor was familiar to me! My heart tells me it's sinful and I shouldn't be in here, but my mind tells me I'm comfortable with this and that I want this. Oh, what am I supposed to do now? I feel like I'm in a Friday the 13th-themed nightmare and I can't wake up!

"Alicia your highness... Princess Sally... how did I get here? And why are you nude?" I asked.

"We're just having a little private party and you're the on the VIP list, Rosemary my dear," the queen said seductively. Her tone makes me feel... so mesmerized... I feel like I just want her and the princess to attack me...

"You're right mother, she looks much sexier than I imagined," Sally said. Why is Alicia teaching her such stuff? Isn't she supposed to be her heir? Yet it feels so adorable... Snap out of it Rosemary! What the hell are you thinking!? I must get out of here! But something prevents me from doing so, something tells me I must stay here and have fun with her highness and her... dare I even say it? Alluring daughter? I feel like I just want to cuddle them both in my arms and just let them give me what Maxi refused to give me.

"Thank you sweetie," I said. "What kind of party are you planning for me, oh great queen and princess?"

"Allow us to demonstrate, Mrs. Prower," Alicia said and started kissing Sally in front of me.

Incest. I now remember Maxi's words regarding Alicia's nymphomaniac behavior scattering itself to the wrong directions. That is definitely not the proper behavior of members of royalty, let alone of the same flesh and blood. Now I understand why Maxi left his wife. Her nymphomaniac behavior going so far to making out with her daughter, heir to the throne. But I just can't take my eyes of them... so alluring... I want some too... wait. Am I becoming jealous? I should be, Amadeus is gone and Maxi never wanted to fulfill my desires.

"Mommy, what kind of guests are we? We should let Rosemary join us too," Sally said childishly.

"You're right honey," Alicia replied as she and Sally approached me. "Let's give the sexy vixen a little treatment."

She called me sexy. Maxi never said that to me. Moreover, the last time I heard that from Amadeus was before Miles was born, which was too long ago now, sixteen years to be exact. Now they're kissing me and licking my face so passionately, in addition to touching my naked body with their soft hands...

Wait. Naked? How did they manage to strip off my clothes so quickly?

"I want her milk, mommy," Sally said.

"OK darling, help me take those breasts out," Alicia replied.

They start nursing off of me now. Both of them simultaneously. I am literally breastfeeding them now. God, the last time that happened was when Miles was just a little toddler. It took him a while to get weaned from my milk. Now the princess and the queen are giving me that nostalgic feeling again. I've never felt so intoxicated in my life.

"Are you really drinking milk from me?" I asked. "How is this even possible? Was it something I drank?"

"Well, to be honest, yes. The wine we've all drunk last dinner causes females who drink from it to regain their ability to produce milk. The effect usually lasts for approximately a week," the queen explained to me. Whoever made this wine is a genius. "Now how about we both drink some milk from my darling Sally here?" Wow, did she drink from it too? Well, let's give it a try!

"Ooooh yes Rosemary, your lips are gold," Sally said while patting my head as I sucked on her breast along with her mother, whose head was being stroked as well by her daughter. "And thank you mommy as well."

After drinking a significant amount of Sally's tasty milk, Alicia kissed me ever so soulfully. I couldn't help but try her breast milk as well. She then tried tribadism with me as Sally started kissing my lips while rubbing my tail against herself between her legs, and they both started licking me from below before bringing me to orgasm. I know what I did was completely wrong, but I guess I don't care anymore.

"That was incredible," I said as the princess and the queen lay beside me while being caressed by my hands. "Thank you so much for making me feel so alive," I added as they lay their heads on my breasts.

"You're welcome, Rosemary sweetie," they said in unison and kissed me.

"Can I sleep here with you for a while?" I asked and they nodded in response.

"Hey mom, it seems like the magic thing worked perfectly," Sally said to her mother, who nodded in response. What is this magic she's talking about? Who cares, I just want to sleep with them now.

It's official. God is angry at me.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's note: I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, especially the last part. Please review, and stay tuned for more craziness!**


End file.
